


Love and Jealousy

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: After seeing women fawn over Kaze, Corrin finds herself jealous and wants to show Kaze just how much she loves him.





	Love and Jealousy

Corrin did nothing to hide the scowl on her face as she and Kaze returned to her quarters. Kaze took one look at her and almost laughed. She was pouting so comically like a child. Her cheeks were puffed and red, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. And she wouldn’t meet his eyes, pointedly turning away from him with a huff.

Kaze reached out and gently cupped her elbow, turning her to face him with a light pull. “Corrin... have I done something to upset you?”

“You were surrounded by women,” she scoffed. “Again. Don’t they care that you’re married? Don’t they notice you’re _wearing a ring?”_ She threw her hands in the air with a huff. Her voice rose to a feverous pitch, reflecting the heat on her face, the indignity of it all. “And all you do is smile! You’re basically encouraging them!”

Kaze blinked at his fuming wife, stunned at her outburst. He wasn’t sure who was the target of Corrin’s frustration but evidently some of the blame landed on him. “I wasn’t aware I was encouraging them. They were just asking for directions and I helped one pick up the shopping she dropped–”

“Don’t you see?” Corrin sighed shortly. “They do it on purpose. Most of those women were locals. They _definitely_ knew their way around.” She rolled her eyes, again crossing her arms. She drew tightly into herself, shoulders taught, nails digging into her arms. She was glaring, her crimson eyes narrowed and sharp, but not at him. No, the anger burning inside her reserved for those women, not Kaze.

If only she wasn’t so damn proper in public she’d give those women a piece of her mind.

Kaze gave her a soft smile and took her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, drawing her eyes to his, and her glare melted away. His kindness held a warmth that would melt even her coldest glare. “Would you rather I ignore them? I thought that would be rather rude of me.”

“Well… no, but…” She pressed her lips together tightly. “You’re my husband; can’t you see what it’s like to have the one you’re married to surrounded by women all starry-eyed and blushing? And they were tugging on your shirt, your arms… and you didn’t seem to care.” All Corrin’s anger washed away and she deflated with a heavy sigh. She hated feeling like this. She hated the solid weight in her stomach, heavy and sickening. And she hated the burning anger, a rage as sudden and violent as a bolt of thunder, the kind that shot wildly through her veins.

Kaze’s heart sunk at the depth in Corrin’s eyes. She felt smaller than ever to him now, smaller and fragile and hurt. And he hadn’t noticed. He’d smiled and talked to those women without ever thinking that what he was doing wounded Corrin. Every smile he’d given away had been a knife to her heart. With every wandering hand her heart had been pierced. And it hurt all the more because it seemed he didn’t care.

Kaze drew her hand to his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. He wished to kiss away the wound he’d left her, the hurt he’d caused. But it wasn’t as simple as that.

“The only master I have, the only one I love, is you,” Kaze said. She felt his words against the back of her hand, as soft as his voice, as gentle as his breath. “No one could ever replace you.”

A silence fell around them as he held her hand, as she studied his eyes, the warmth they held. All trace of hurt had faded from her eyes.

“Then will you show me?” Corrin asked, drawing a step closer to him. She looked up at him, captivating him with her eyes, those deep, crimson eyes of hers. “Show me how you love me. Let me love you in return.” She slipped her hand from his, following the length of his arm to his shoulder, his neck, until she cupped his cheek. He turned and pressed his cheek into her hand, teasingly kissing the inside of her palm.

“And how would you have me do that?” he asked, and the low rumble of his voice sent a shiver down Corrin’s spine. His eyes filled with heat as she traced his jaw with the tips of her fingers, as she dragged her eyes to his lips, down his neck, to the gap in his robe. She wet her lips, deliberately sliding her tongue across her bottom lip longer than necessary. Kaze’s eyes shot to her mouth and he swallowed thickly. His hands flexed by his sides, longing to wrap around her back, her hips, to pull her closer into his embrace. But he didn’t. He stood still, waiting in heated anticipation, as her fingers ghosted his jaw and chin.

Corrin traced the shell of his bottom lip with her thumb and his lips parted in response. His breath, warm and shallow, dusted her thumb. She was staring fully at his mouth. It was perfectly clear what she desired, her touch said enough, but her gaze was searing him with an aching heat. He caught her thumb between his teeth, firm enough to grip yet light enough not to injure, and gave it a tug. Her breath hitched in her throat, her cheeks aflame with a brilliant scarlet blush.

Corrin stole her hand away and instead gave Kaze a light push, directing him backwards to their bed. With every step he took backwards, she followed with eager steps, until she backed him up against their bed and he sat down on it. The mattress dipped beneath his weight.

She found it hard to meet his eyes now. She found it hard to breathe, to form any words, even though this territory was nothing new to them. Except she had something different in mind. It set her face burning, her heart flustering in her chest.

“Sit against the headboard,” Corrin directed, turning her eyes from him shyly as he raised an eyebrow. Kaze said nothing but followed her instruction, not even batting an eye when she straddled his lap. It wasn’t like they hadn’t made out like this before, with her above him in his lap. But that wasn’t all Corrin wanted. She just didn’t know how to make that clear. So, when all else failed, she kissed him.

Corrin’s hands wove into his hair as she kissed him, and his lips parted with a soft moan. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave himself completely to her, to her kiss, and slid his hands around to her back, pulling her closer. She sat on his thighs and when she rocked her hips forward, he broke the kiss with a moan.

Corrin took that moment to trail kisses down his neck, to drag her hands down his chest and part his robe to feel his bare skin beneath her fingers. And it was heavenly. He shivered and jumped from the cold touch of her fingers as she explored the expanse of his chest. He tightened his grip on her back as she teased his neck with her teeth and tongue.

She wanted to mark him. To have him moan her name in the midst of pleasure, to have only her name on his lips. She wanted him to know just how much she desired him, and wanted to feel the same in return from him. And she knew how to make his body react to her. All it took was a hand wandering beneath his navel and his hips bucked. The muscles over his lower stomach clenched with her touch, rising and falling with quick, short breaths. He tilted his head back as she kissed and sucked up and down his neck, leaving his neck taught beneath her lips. His skin tasted faintly of salt and soap and sweat but she didn’t care. It tasted like him.

Corrin loved the way his pulse jumped when she ghosted her tongue across his neck, licking and wetting her own lips before pressing them to his neck and sucking. She left beautiful rosy marks down the column of his neck as she teased his abdomen with her hand. She drifted her fingers down to the coil of hair beneath his navel again and again, relishing the rock of his hips with every touch. He was panting now, breaths shallow and uneven. He whimpered her name, his hands shifting lower on her back to cup her ass, pulling her flush against him.

She hissed a moan against his neck, hips bucking instinctively against his own in an attempt to relieve the growing pressure between her legs. She could feel him, hard and ready, beneath his robe. She undid the rest of his clothing and he let out a short gasp as he became exposed to the cold air. His gasp became a groan as she took hold of his erection in her hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around him and giving it a quick, short pump. The moan of her name, languid and desperate, had her buck her hips against his thighs it sounded so good.

She’d given up kissing his neck, having left an array of rosy marks, and took his bottom lip between hers and sucked. “Say my name,” Corrin whispered against his mouth and repeated her ministrations on his top lip. She took it between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug. Kaze grunted in response as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his length.

“Uhn… anything… for you…” Kaze panted, meeting her lips with his own in between gasps, in between breathy moans of her name. She then made in near impossible for his to say her name, let alone anything at all, as she delved her tongue into his mouth. The kiss turned from teasing to hot and sloppy, full of open mouths and prying tongues. Corrin mirrored the movement of her tongue to that of her hand, pumping it in and out of his mouth in perfect sync. The slapping of skin, of wet tongues and mouths, filled the room with lewd noises. Corrin couldn’t stop herself rutting against Kaze’s thigh now. Their kiss broke with her own moan, strangled and desperate, almost stilling the movement of her hands from the sudden pleasure.

“Gods… Kaze…” She dropped her head to his shoulder. His skin was slick with sweat. Precum dripped down his length, beading at the tip, growing with every pump of her hand. He was shaking beneath her. Shaking and rolling his hips despite the weight of her on top of him. And as he lifted his hips his muscles clenched beautifully, perfectly, rippling in waves with his movements.

Corrin tightened her grip on his cock, increased her pace, and was rewarded with a heavy moan, a sudden jolt of his hips against her hand. “Ahh… _Corrin_ … ha… ah… ah…” He was barely forming her name. Barely forming any coherent sound in the midst of his gasps. He was all open mouth and panting, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. And he was beautiful. Perfect. He was moaning her name, gasping for more, more! Yes, yes, _Corrin!_

His moans had her rocking harder against his thigh. The friction against her clit was short of what she needed but it was _something_ , something she desperately needed. And she wanted him to come, she wanted to see him come apart beneath her hand, crying her name, but she wanted him to come apart _inside her._   

Against his protests, his breathy whines, Corrin slowed down the pace of her hand to something akin to torture. Sweet, blissful torture. She trailed her fingers up the length of his cock before circling the tip with her thumb, collecting the droplets of precum. His cock twitched from her touch, hips bucking in desperation once more. Kaze’s eyes fluttered open and fell to her own, hazy from the pleasure and confused as to why she’d stopped.

Despite the burning on her cheeks, Corrin raised her hand and studied the creamy deposit on her thumb. The evidence of his pleasure, thick and white, on the tip of her finger. Kaze flushed darkly but didn’t turn his eyes away. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she drew her thumb to her mouth. As if tasting a sweet, Corrin licked her thumb, sweeping her tongue and collecting all the fluid left behind. A strangled sound, something between a moan and a gasp, came from Kaze, breaking the silence.

Corrin hummed in strange delight as she tasted Kaze’s precum off her finger. It was strangely salty and bitter, yet like nothing else in the world. It tasted like him.

“I’m the only one who’s ever tasted you,” Corrin said, meeting his eyes through the embarrassment of what she’d done, what she’d said.  “I’m the only one who gets to hear you moan like this, who gets to see you like this.” With her words, she teasingly trailed a single finger up his length. He gave a broken gasp, hips rising off their bed quick and hard enough to lift Corrin as well.

“Yes…” Kaze moaned. He sucked in a tight breath, exhaling shakily. “Milady… Corrin…”

She always found it hard to breathe when he addressed her like that when he was like _this_ ; all breathy with his eyes glazed over with heat, pupils dilated, lips parted and waiting… And he was completely exposed, cock hard and twitching for release, so sensitive to the slightest touch.

“Say that again,” Corrin said, flushing from how hoarse she sounded. She gripped his thighs and leant forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

He followed her as she pulled back, his lips ghosting over hers as he breathed, “Milady…” She rewarded him with a kiss, though she kept her hands from his cock, her fingers digging into his thighs to keep purchase. She loved the feel of his tight muscles beneath her hands, wherever they were. The tight planes of his back, the waves of muscles over his stomach, the solid muscles of his thighs…

She kissed him again, pulling on his bottom lip with her own. “Again… all of it…”

“Lady Corrin…” Kaze said against her mouth. His voice was so husky, so low, a deep rumble that she felt against her lips before he kissed her gently. “I… am yours…” He punctuated his words with short kisses, never lingering too long, leaving her unsated and desiring more.

“And I am yours…” Corrin said in return. “All of me…” She kissed him properly now, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in deeply. It was a breathless exchange of tongues and lips, pulling and tugging as they melded together. Corrin became suddenly aware that he could probably taste the remains of himself on her tongue. That thought only made the throbbing between her legs harder to ignore. She tried not to break their kiss as she worked off her pants, tugging them down her hips until Kaze helped her, lifting her off his thighs so they could pull them off completely. Her pants ended up somewhere on the floor, forgotten. There were more pressing issues at hand. Like the desire pulsing between Corrin’s legs.

She sank down on Kaze’s thigh, deliberately rolling her hips forward to place pressure on her clit. Kaze moved in response, lifting his thigh between her legs, and she gasped in pleasure. Her panties were thoroughly soaked through, she could feel the dampness between her legs, against the cloth of her panties.

“I want you…” Corrin said, resting her hands on his shoulders. She trailed her fingers down his chest, up again, he shivered beneath her.

“I am yours…” he said again, “all of me.”

The heat in his eyes seared straight through Corrin to her core. She tore her eyes from his and instead stared at one of the many red marks she’d left on his neck as she pulled of her panties and tossed them to the floor.

Kaze sat up off the headboard as if to move to lay Corrin on her back, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. He paused, tilting his head as if to question her.

“I want to…” Gods. Her cheeks burned like never before. How on earth could she say what she wanted? That she wanted to take him like this, to ride him, to have him convulse and quake beneath her?

“Can we… like this…?” she asked instead, giving Kaze’s chest a gentle press to sit him back against the headboard. He blinked at her but nodded as she shifted forward to position herself above him. She gripped his shoulders again, unaware that her nails were digging into his skin, and he said nothing about it. She stared down the gap between their bodies, hovering above his cock.

Soothingly, Kaze rubbed circles on her back, dipping his fingers beneath her shirt. “We don’t have to…”

“N-No, I want to…” Corrin pressed her lips together, sucking in a tight breath through her teeth.

“Let me,” Kaze said and took hold of her hip with one hand, his cock in the other. He directed her over his length, slowly lowering her so that his tip brushed her folds. Her grip on his shoulders relaxed slightly, her nails no longer digging a burning pain into his flesh.

Corrin sank down on Kaze’s cock, stretching around him, taking him inside her inch by inch until their hips touched. She sighed and dropped her head against his shoulder as he filled her completely. It wasn’t that different to all their other times together and yet it was, especially when he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her flush against his chest.

Kaze was panting and neither of them had moved yet. He gave a tight, strangled breath when Corrin fed her hands through his hair, mussing his long locks and teasing them between her fingers. His eyes were clenched tight in pleasure as he struggled not to thrust into her just from the feeling of her around him, so warm and wet and perfect. And it was that look on his face that gave Corrin the confidence, the desire, to move. She lifted her hips, dragging him out of her, before sinking down again. Kaze gave a grunt of pleasure, hard and short, as she struggled to find a rhythm. It was different like this. She had to use her hips, her legs and knees, to raise herself up off him and not sink down too fast. She’d barely gotten the hang of it, finally getting some semblance of a rhythm, and she was already tiring.

But the Kaze lifted himself off the mattress to meet her movements and she threw her head back with a moan as he hit a spot deep inside her. She fell against him, stunned and shocked and clenching around him and he was still moving, thrusting into her, lifting them both off the bed. Corrin worked through the sudden pleasure and moved with him, in tandem, finding a sloppy, slick rhythm that filled the room with the wet sounds of their pleasure.

“Oh!” Corrin gasped, her eyes falling shut as she gave in to their rhythm, the pleasure of it all. “More… yes… _yes...!”_  She groaned as they found a speed, a rocking motion that set them over the edge. Their pleasure was building and building and the way Corrin was bucking, rolling her hips as Kaze thrust, she was reaching her peak quicker and quicker.

She wasn’t sure who leant in to kiss but they were kissing frantically, a sloppy dance of open mouths and tongues, as Kaze’s thrusts became shorter and sharper, as his gasps and moans became grunts and pants. He still managed to whine her name in between gasps for air, in between their kisses.

And then Corrin’s name was all she could hear before Kaze moaned heavily, thrusting quickly into her, pounding deeper, harder than before, and spilled inside her. The sudden warmth inside her, the moan of her name and the way he clutched her tightly to his chest in absolute pleasure, as if he wanted there to be nothing between them at all, had Corrin reach her peak. She orgasmed, clenching and pulsing around Kaze’s cock, still inside her, still thrusting, as she filled with pleasure. She rode out her orgasm as Kaze fell boneless against the headboard, and when sated, Corrin drew off him and collapsed beside him on the bed, breathless.

Kaze slumped down so he rested on his back on the bed, and turned to pull Corrin into a hug. He pressed a kiss to her forehead through her fringe.

“I suppose you’re no longer mad at me?” Kaze asked teasingly, which had Corrin swat at his arm.

“Kaze!” she scoffed, before sighing. “I’m not mad at you. I never was. I was just…” She pouted, pressing her lips together in a tight line. “I was just… jealous…”

“Jealous? Of whom?”

“Th-Those women! Getting all your attention like that when I was right there…” Her cheeks coloured a soft pink. Kaze chuckled.

“You are the one I love,” Kaze said. “I am always thinking of you, even when others hold my attention. There is no one else I’d rather be with than you.”

Corrin met his eyes, searching them for any hint of doubt, any hint that this was a jest, some way of teasing her, and found none. “Really?”

His smile, so soft and warm and full of love, had her heart soaring. “Really.”

She settled against him, resting her head on his chest. That was all she wanted to hear. And nothing else mattered anymore.    eHe

**Author's Note:**

> So this was (somewhat) inspired by a comment I got on my other Kaze/Corrin fic from Laxxy about a Jealous Corrin. It was initially going to be a kind of femdom thing but I just... couldn't... so this is what it ended up as.   
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.   
> There's really not enough love for the green ninja. I love him...


End file.
